


Home (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Así que no es crack, Esto sucedió por una conversación crack sobre Harry adoptando a Delphi, M/M, One Shot, Traducción, solo inquietante., y solo tenia que ir y hacerlo espeluznante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: —¿Estás solo?Siempre era la misma conversación.—Tal vez. A veces.—A veces también lo estoy. Eso creo.---Seis años después de la batalla de Hogwarts y la muerte del Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter sueña con una niña en el bosque. Porque nunca se acabó.*Traducción autorizada por Acnara.
Relationships: Delphi & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 13





	Home (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746702) by [Acnara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acnara/pseuds/Acnara). 

> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por la preciosa Acnara, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
> Sin más, disfruten la lectura. <3

**Home**

Por **Acnara**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

_Tenía el cabello oscuro, de un tono carbón, y se veía tan pequeña que Harry estaba seguro que habría cabido dentro del armario debajo las escaleras._

Se ve tan pequeña en comparación con el enorme ataúd en el que yacían los ojos rojos que también solían frecuentarlo bajo esas escaleras.

…

El bosque es oscuro, la luna llena semioculta por las ramas ilumina los pasos de Harry en la nieve.

El corre.

Los sueños siempre han sido una parte importante de su vida. Cuando era pequeño, ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente en la oscuridad y le susurraban cosas que no recordaba cuando la tía Petunia le despertaba, exigiendo el desayuno. Tiempo después -luego del humo y Cedric en el cementerio- la muerte y la serpiente se habían unido al par de orbes. Pero desde la guerra, después del final, las pesadillas de Harry solo eran frías, confusas y _presurosas_.

Está corriendo, y sabe que está soñando. El dolor en su pecho se lo dice. Había perdido algo. _Tenía que encontrarlo, necesitaba encontrarlo antes de-_

¿Antes de qué? Antes de nada, eso era. Debía despertar. ¿Cuál es el punto de ser consciente de un sueño si no podía despertar? Pero sus piernas seguían moviéndose, su corazón seguía acelerándose, y Harry seguía _mirando_.

Cuando esta pesadilla en particular comenzó, un par de días después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, está seguro de que está buscando a Ron y Hermione.

Cuando empieza a sentir que no era el caso, concluye que su carrera por el bosque es por Ginny.

Después de eso, deja de buscarle un significado.

_La batalla había terminado, y estaba a salvo._

_La señora Weasley le repetía seguido._

_Había estado tumbado en cama desde hace una hora, _

_Ron y Hermione a cada lado suyo,_

_ y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía._

_Muriendo._

_Vivo. _

_Muerto._

_¿En verdad se había acabado?_

_No lo había estado la última vez._

_Tanta gente. Tanta muerte. Tenía que haber terminado. Estaba demasiado cansado para que no lo haya hecho._

_Pero sus padres habían muerto y esa vez no había acabado, ¿cierto?_

…

La primera vez que Harry la ve, piensa que es un fantasma. Igual que Remus. Igual que Sirius.

Como todos los que había visto con esa temida piedra en el bosque.

Estaba corriendo -como era de esperar-, cuando ve a una niña.

Había frio, la nieve caía del cielo, y va descalza.

Más tarde, cuando despierta, no está seguro de cómo logró notar ese pequeño detalle sobre ella. Pasó muy rápido junto a ella.

La ve de nuevo un par de meses más tarde. Años han pasado desde la batalla. Años donde Harry Potter solo permanecía corriendo en la oscuridad del bosque, con la luna riéndose de él y con una presión en el pecho que amenaza con aplastar sus pulmones y robarlo del mundo.

Seis años, para ser exactos. Harry había corrido durante seis años hasta que encontró a una niña en el bosque.

Ella no hace que deje de correr.

_A veces, por la noche,_

_Mirando fijo al techo con Ginny respirando a su lado, se pregunta sí él también era un fantasma._

_Se pregunta si lo que salió en ese bosque era como Remus. Como Sirius._

_Como mamá. Como papá._

_Cómo él, ahora._

...

Ella no habla. Está muy seguro de eso. La niña ha aparecido en sus sueños durante más de un año, y ella no habla.

Hasta que lo hace.

Y por primera vez en casi siete años, Harry ha dejado de correr.

—¿Qué? —Su aliento sale rápido y ronco, sus rodillas estaban a punto de desfallecer hasta el punto de hacerlo caer en el suelo cubierto de nieve. Esta temblando con tanta fuerza que el mundo se desenfoca por un momento.

—¿No estás cansado? —repite. Y Merlín, suena tan joven. Sus ojos castaños lo miran, sus rizos oscuros desordenados y salvajes enmarcan su carita, y él solo puede boquear frente a ella.

—¿Qué? —vuelve a repetir, más suave.

—Siempre estás corriendo. ¿No estás cansado?

Él quiere hablar con ella. Quiere preguntarle cosas. La pesadez en su pecho tiene otros planes.

—Estoy buscando algo —Se las arregla para decir. Siente sus piernas tensas. Sus hombros también lo están. Por un segundo se detiene tembloroso, y está completamente inmóvil.

—Oh, ¿también lo estás? ¿Estás solo?

Entonces él vuelve a correr.

_El trabajo es una distracción, y pronto ascendió entre los cargos de Auror tan rápido que sabía que no podía ser solo por sus habilidades._

_Sus amigos eran una distracción, y Hermione anunciando su embarazo hacía todo mucho más alegre en el mundo mágico. Todo era una gran distracción._

_Ginny estaba molesta, y cuando sus labios se encontraron con los suyos bajo las sábanas que ahora compartían, en la casa que era suya, la dejó hacerlo olvidar de correr por el bosque, de la niña y del dolor en su pecho que había estado amenazando con ahogarlo._

…

Harry casi desea que la niña no hablara del todo. Nunca tenían mucho tiempo -Harry siempre estaba ansioso por _correr para encontrarlo_-, y la niña nunca respondía sus preguntas.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Estás solo?

Siempre era la misma conversación.

—Tal vez. A veces.

—A veces también lo estoy. Eso creo.

** _Gran Bretaña Mágico vuelve a temer: nuevos artículos han sido robados del Ministerio de Magia._ **

** _El auror Jake Iverns confirma que una serie de artefactos relacionados con Tú-sabes-quién y la segunda Guerra Mágica han sido sacados del Departamento de Misterios._ ** ** _Le preguntamos al jefe del departamento sí-_**

** **

_Harry tira el periódico a la pared más cercana, con el corazón acelerado y su magia ondeando a su alrededor como un pequeño huracán._

_Había vuelto a pasar. Otra vez._

_Cuando Ginny llegó a casa estaba pálida, pero no temerosa. No estaba temblando._

_No como Harry._

_—Son fanáticos, Harry. Algo similar ocurrió hace un tiempo y nada terrible ha sucedido, ¿no? Terminará pronto._

_Se sentía como sí nunca lo haría._

…

—¿Se siente mejor? ¿Correr? —La niña estaba movimiento sus pies descalzos desde la rama más baja de un hermoso y enorme árbol de tejo, y Harry deja de correr cuando la vio.

—Es mejor que no correr. Es mejor que quedarse quieto.

Es mejor que no buscar. Que no intentar. _Buscabuscabuscabusca._

Ella sopla un rizo oscuro de su rostro y algo en Harry sabe que ha visto esa acción antes. Lo mira desde la rama más alta como una pequeña reina, los copos de nieve en su cabello daban la apariencia de ser una corona de helado hielo.

—¿Y qué es lo que buscas? ¿Por qué sigues soñando con esto?

—No lo sé.

Y no era mentira. Ese era el problema. _No era una mentira._

_Ron y él atrapaban a los malos. Ese era su trabajo. Ninguno de ellos era Él, por supuesto, pero eran algo. La adrenalina en sus venas cuando los perseguía ayudaba a hacer el peso en su pecho menos obvio. Ayudaba a ignorar el silencio que lo calaba y mantenía despierto por las noches._

_Le dispararon hechizos y nunca se había sentido más vivo cuando su cuerpo tomó el control y atacó. Hubo algo en él, siempre inquieto, que había crecido en los últimos meses. Tal vez en los últimos años._

_A veces se sentía como agua, fluyendo a través de sus dedos._

…

Sus carreras nunca se detenían, pero no sentía la necesidad de salir y de seguir buscando cada cinco palabras. Algo sobre la niña hace que su cuerpo se calme. Hace a su dolor disminuir.

Ella siempre lleva un vestido blanco. Casi siempre pareciendo una pijama muy antigua.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella lo mira a través de sus pestañas.

—¿Algo se te perdió? ¿Es eso lo que estás buscando?

Su piel es pálida y parece a una muñeca, sola en una noche de invierno, destruyendo a Harry con unas simples palabras.

—No lo sé —Se estremece—. No sé dónde está. No puedo encontrarlo—Odia como su voz se rompe al final de la frase.

La menor inclina su cabeza y una cascada de risos gotea oscuridad sobre su vestido.

—¿Lo perdiste, entonces?

Harry puede sentir los latidos de su corazón dentro de sus huesos.

—Creo que me lo robaron.

_Las cosas no siempre eran perfectas, pero a veces parecían los suficiente buenas para pasar por perfectas, y Harry había aprendido a apreciar esos momentos. Ron fue a elegir los muebles para la habitación del bebé, insistiendo con los colores y con Luna queriendo pintar unos diseños en el techo. Harry se detiene con el pequeño Teddy en su cadera (por una vez Andrómeda le había permitido llevar con él a su pequeño ahijado) y la vida era muy hermosa._

_Con el paso del tiempo, estos momentos comenzaron a evadir a Harry. Apretó su agarre alrededor de Teddy y se rio de la broma de Ron y trató de hacer que todo llenase el vacío debajo de sus costillas._

…

Escondido debajo de la cama, el ‘Auror en formación número dos ’, como lo solía llamar Ron, encuentra una pequeña niña.

Harry puede escuchar gritar por encima del ruido de la batalla sobre una niña, y la bruja con la que estaba luchando ruge.

Habían encontrado el escondite de los magos oscuros hace un par de meses, pero no habían sido capaces de atacar hasta esa misma noche. Los rumores decían que eran los peones favoritos de Voldemort, y eso había sido suficiente para que Harry se ofreciera voluntariamente como líder del primer escuadrón. El Ministerio tenía la esperanza de poder culparlos por el robo en el Departamento de Misterios, pero el equipo de Harry no encuentra nada una vez que la lucha ha terminado. Bueno, no nada.

Encuentran a una niña.

El auror en entrenamiento número dos, que en realidad se llama Mike, la saca de la casa parcialmente destruida y su cabello era tan oscuro que se parecía a la media noche en tanto se extendía sobre sus hombros.

Los dedos de Harry se contraen.

_—No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Te has vuelto loco, Harry?_

…

Probablemente no era lo más sabio, pero quería hacerlo de todos modos.

Ginny estaba de pie junto a él, y aunque su postura era tensa, aceptó esto. Ambos saben que un niño es un niño, no importa la forma en que la oscuridad les haya tocado. Saben que los niños no debían quedarse solos con esa oscuridad.

Los ojos de Harry buscan a la niña en la cama de San Mungo en el momento en que la enfermera abre la puerta, con unas líneas de preocupación en su frente.

—No habla mucho —La mujer les ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa, pero los ojos de Harry están pegados a los de la niña—. Uno de los Aurores vino esta mañana y nos dijo que toda la información que pudieron sacar de esos Mortífagos capturados fue su nombre. Eso y algunas amenazas tontas a sus familias. Esta gente, querido Merlín…

Harry se acerca lentamente al infante, pero no se atreve a tocarla. Se están evaluando entre sí. ¿Ella lo reconoce? Apenas puede creer que realmente esté allí. Que ella existe, respira y camina, y no solo es un producto de los sueños de Harry.

—Hola, soy Harry. Harry Potter. Y esta es Ginny.

La niña mira rápidamente a la pelirroja antes de que sus ojos regresen a los de Harry. Toma una de sus manos de debajo de las sábanas -y Merlín, es tan pálida como la recuerda- y la coloca contra la propia sobre la cama. Harry mira ese gesto en su pecho como algo que _anheló_.

—Hola—La mano de Ginny sobre su hombro lo hace soltar el aliento que no había notado contener. El cabello rojo le hace cosquillas en el cuello cuando ella se inclina a su lado y toma la mano de la niña—. He escuchado mucho sobre ti. Eres muy valiente, ¿sabes?

La menor la vuelve a mirar, parpadea y te lo pierdes, y luego su atención vuelve a centrarse en Harry.

—Hola—dice suavemente, tan bajo que podría haber sido un susurro.

La enfermera parece _encantada_.

—¿Ves? Te dije que personas muy agradables te estarían visitando hoy, Delphi.

_Su superior le grita cuando Harry informa que no se había hallado nada en la casa donde habían detenido a los Mortífagos._

_—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás completamente seguro, Potter?_

_La última vez algo había sido sacado del Ministerio y había hecho exactamente el mismo alboroto. Dos años habían pasado, y aun no había progreso._

_Harry salió de la oficina con rapidez. ¿Qué diablos querían que encontrara?_

…

Delphi llega a la casa de Harry y Ginny con una pequeña bolsa bajo su brazo y un pijama blanco. Sus ojos son grandes y oscuros, y mira a la casa sin pestañear.

Harry la conduce a la habitación de invitados, sonriéndole cálidamente mientras la invitaba a entrar.

—Ponte cómoda, ¿sí? Este será tu nuevo hogar.

Ella lo mira fijo. Siempre se le queda mirando. Ginny los observaba desde el marco en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Podemos cambiar el color si no te gusta este melocotón —se ríe, dándole a Delphi una mirada de complicidad—. Harry es simpático, pero aún tiene gustos muy _niños_ para los colores, ¿no te parece?

Delphi la ve por un tiempo, pero no dice nada. La sonrisa de Ginny cae por un segundo, pero pronto se recupera.

—Iré a hacer un poco de chocolate. ¿Te gusta el chocolate, Delphi?

Delphi solo mira.

Cuando Ginny se va, la niña regresa sus oscuros ojos a él, sosteniendo el montón de ropa contra su pecho, su piel casi translucida.

—¿Te gusta? —Le pregunta. Ella se encoge de hombros y con un movimiento fluido desliza su pequeña mano contra la de Harry.

_Harry nunca se había sentido libre al correr en el bosque por años._

_Durante mucho tiempo, le recuerda demasiado sus pesadillas, ¿pero ahora? Ahora se sentía más ligero._

_Sus pies casi no tocan el suelo. Su corazón se acelera. Los árboles a su alrededor no se sienten opresivos o sofocantes, y sonríe al pensar en cómo la vida se sentía un poco mejor._

_Un paso. Otro paso._

_Más cerca. Más cerca._

_Loencontrará._

_Quizás debería llevar a Delphi a correr con él. Ella era muy callada con gente a su alrededor, quizás el bosque pueda ayudar._

…

Ginny está trenzando el cabello de Delphi y Harry está feliz que estén compartiendo un momento. Delphi no hablaba mucho y sabe que Ginny ha estado tratando de hacer que se abra un poco. Nunca se queja, pero sabe que quiere a Delphi actúe con ella como lo hace en torno a él.

Harry nunca le ha dicho sobre los sueños. Tampoco ha hablado de ellos con Delphi.

Solo quiere darle a la niña una oportunidad. No le importa que sus padres hayan sido obviamente Mortífagos. A Ginny tampoco. Ambos le darán una familia, y no hay porqué traer sus sueños a la conversación. Incluso si todavía los tiene, de vez en cuando.

—Mira lo bonita que te ves —Ginny alisa las arrugas en el vestido de Delphi. Están a punto de ir con los Granger a almorzar y Ginny había insistido en que los tres se arreglaran un poco. «_Por cortesía»,_ dijo.

Delphi encuentra sus ojos con los de él a través del espejo y sonríe cuando él lo hace.

—_Solo digo que quizás necesita hablar con alguien…_

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hermione?_

—_Ella dice cosas, Harry… Cuando no estás allí._

—_¡Excelente! ¡Creí que el problema era que no quería hablar con nadie más que conmigo! ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?_

—_Mira, Harry-_

—_Para. No les gusta cuando ella no les habla. Cuando lo hace, no les gusta lo que dice. Solo deténganse. Por favor. Es solo una niña._

_Ella me hace feliz sobre todo, no se atrevió a decir._

…

Ron bromeaba sobre Delphi caminando a menudo sin zapatos, Harry solo se encoge de hombros. No es que se requiriesen llevar calzado en la casa de alguien.

Cuando Ginny regresa al jardín con Hermione, Ron le pide su opinión y sus labios son tensos antes de sonreír.

—Ella dice que es más cómodo.

—Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo. —Ron ladra en una risa y Harry sonríe sobre su cerveza de mantequilla. El dolor en su pecho se está haciendo más evidente y el moreno se encuentra pensando en Delphi. Siempre se siente mejor cuando está con ella.

_Parecía que había encontrado algo parecido a lo que está buscando. Sin embargo, el dolor sigue allí. _

_Algo parecido no era suficiente._

_Corrió en su sueño, noche tras noche._

…

El Ministerio quiere que haga un turno nocturno. Ha habido algún movimiento en la zona de narcotráfico que su equipo había limpiado hace un mes.

Estaba pasando por la cocina cuando escucha la voz de Delphi.

—Los Dioses solo se aman a sí mismos, ¿sabes?

En eso nota que los sonidos de Ginny cocinando la cena se detienen bruscamente antes de continuar solo un segundo más tarde.

—Bueno, leí lo suficiente de mitología griega para saber lo suficiente —Ella rio. Harry no está seguro de por qué está escuchando desde fuera de la puerta.

—Es por eso que él no te ama.

El ruido volvió a detenerse. Por un segundo, Harry no se atrevió a respirar.

—Pero eso está bien. Es por eso que él _nos_ amará.

_El Ministerio quería que se reunieran con Rodolphus Lestrange._

_Ginny le insistió en ir, pero ambos acordaron dejar a Delphi en casa._

_Hermione estaba allí, su insignia de subsecretario brillando orgullosamente en su pecho mientras Lestrange le mofaba por conocer a la hija de Bellatrix._

—_Tu hija no es tan enferma como tú _—escupió la fémina mayor, clavando su mirada en él cuando este rió. Harry estaba disgustado.

—_¿Mi hija? Oh sangre sucia, esa niña no es mi hija. Deberías saberlo._

_Dejaron Azkaban sin ninguna nueva información. Hermione estaba blanca como el papel y las uñas de Ginny se clavaban en el brazo de Harry como garras._

…

—¿Estás solo?

Ginny estará entrenando con su equipo de Quidditch durante toda la semana y Harry está lavando los platos, pasándolos a la pequeña figura de Delphi para que pueda secarlos. La luz fuera de su ventana está desapareciendo lentamente.

—Te tengo conmigo, ¿no? —sonríe y disfruta la pequeña mueca que deja ver la menor en sus labios. Tan cerca de una sonrisa…

—¿Nunca te has sentido vacío? —vuelve a preguntar.

El corazón de Harry palpita sin parar.

—¿Tú lo estás?

—A veces —su cabello está medio recogido y se ve tan delicada que Harry tiene miedo de respirar junto a ella. No puede permitirse romperla.

_No de nuevo. No otra vez. Necesitoencontrar-_

—Pero ya no lo estoy —Ella lo mira a los ojos y Harry está seguro de que está hablando directo a su alma—, no cuando estás conmigo. Es mejor ahora.

Algo rasga el pecho de Harry.

—Sí. Creo que lo entiendo.

Delphi se cuela en su cama esa noche y Harry deja que la pequeña figura se recueste contra su pecho, y se queda dormido con el sonido de su respiración. Al acercarla hacia él, siente el terrible dolor disminuir. Ahora es más soportable.

Se pregunta si tener hijos hacía esto, o si solo era cosa de Delphi.

_Ron trató de hablar con él. Al parecer, todos sabían sobre la madre de Delphi._

—_No es su culpa._

—_Lo sé, amigo. Solo digo qué quizás deberíamos encontrar a alguien que pueda hablar con la niña. Creció allí._

—_Ella puede hablar conmigo. O con Ginny._

…

Harry está leyéndole un cuento a Delphi cuando Ginny entra a la habitación. Ella se ve cansada, Harry nota. Se ha visto cansada desde hace un tiempo, pero parecía estar mejor después de la semana que pasó con su equipo.

Ahora las bolsas bajo sus ojos regresaron, y Harry se siente culpable por no saber como retirarlas de la hermosa cara de su prometida.

Ginny se sienta en el otro extremo de la cama de Delphi, y permite que su cabeza se recueste contra el hombro de Harry. En voz baja le pregunta qué está leyendo y sonríe un poco cuando le muestra el libro de cuentos muggle.

—¿Más de princesas con nombres impronunciables? —Ella se burla y ahoga una risa cuando labios se presionan con los suyos en un beso casto.

—En realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de leerlos antes —responde Harry—. Estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Es un buen momento. Mejor que cualquier otro de los que han participado en mucho tiempo. Por un segundo, Harry piensa que quizás pueda volver a lo que eran antes que las cosas se pusieran mal.

Ignora el pequeño dolor de su pecho cuando piensa en volver a sentirse como era _antes_.

_Hueco, vacío-_

—¿Por qué ella sigue aquí?

La voz de Delphi rompe el momento como si fuera cristal y las fauces de Ginny se endurecen en una mueca enojada. Mira fijo a la niña y Harry se ahoga en la nada.

—¿Cuándo se irá? —Ojos oscuros ahora lo miran, y Harry no puede creer que realmente esté— Ella no debería estar aquí. Deberíamos ser solo nosotros dos. Ella no es como nosotros. _Haz que se vaya, papá._

Los latidos del corazón de Harry es lo único que puede escuchar por un segundo.

Papá. _Es un papá._

Apenas pudo escuchar a Ginny dejar la habitación a toda prisa.

—_¡Se acabó, Harry! Quiero que se vaya. Lo intenté, de verdad lo hice, pero no puedo. Ella, sabe cosas. Dice cosas. ¡No puedo seguir con esto!_

—_Ginny deja de gritar, vas a asustar a Delphi-_

—_¡Pues bien! ¡Así no seré la única en tener miedo en mi propia casa!_

—_Ella también lo está intentando, hablaré con ella y—Harry trató de tocarla, pero la fémina retrocedió como si su toque fuera venenoso._

—_No quiero que hables con ella. Tú piensas que siempre actúa así con los demás, pero no es así. No sabes las cosas que ella-_

—_¡Es una niña!_

_—Estás tan ciego—Su rostro era hermoso incluso con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Eso no solo es por los genes de Bellatrix. Bellatrix no hablaba parsél_.

_No podía decir nada contra ello. Ginny lo miró esperando una reacción. Sus ojos eran brillantes y Harry estaba seguro de que, si ella lloraba, él haría lo mismo._

—_No puedo sí es… Puedo soportar a la hija de Bellatrix. Merlín, puedo intentar criar y amar a la hija de Bellatrix. Lo hice. Pero sí ella es-_

_Harry no dice nada. Se negó a hacerlo. Incluso a pensar en ello._

_Ginny tomó su uniforme de Quidditch y dejó la casa esa noche._

…

—No debiste hacer eso.

—¿Por qué la dejaste besarte?

La luna estaba alta en el cielo y en sus sueños las mejillas de Delphi eran encantadoramente rojas.

—Porque la amo.

Los labios de Delphi están apretados.

—No es nuestra familia.

Harry quiere negarlo, pero el anillo de Ginny sobre la mesa de la cocina le daba un punto a favor de Delphi.

_Ron fue el primero en hablar con él después de eso. Lo llevó con Dean y Seamus y bebió hasta que el dolor de romper con Ginny se mezcló con el dolor que en general sentía._

_Quizás Delphi también podía curarlo._

…

Las cosas son raras sin Ginny alrededor. No eran malas del todo. Y eso era extraño.

Harry sabe que ama a Ginny. O lo hacía. Antes.

_Antes_. El mundo tenia mucho más significado ahora.

La niña que sostiene su mano se ve tan pequeña en comparación con las paredes de Azkaban, pero finalmente decidió hacer esto. Necesitaba saber. Los aurores los acompañan hasta el segundo piso, donde los mortífagos condenados se pudren en el interior de las celdas.

Rodolphus Lestrange se queda mirando a la hija de Bellatrix con un brillo de locura en sus ojos visibles detrás de los barrotes de la celda. Harry no esta tan seguro sí fue lo correcto llevarla. Pero después que Ginny se fue, Harry finalmente actuó como siempre había pensado que era lo correcto hacer: Delphi necesitaba ver a su padre.

Los niños no solo debían ser alejados de sus familias.

—Lo lograste—su voz era áspera, su tono emocionado. Los ojos de Rodolphus también son oscuros y Harry siente que se está ahogando—. Están juntos.

La mano de Delphi lo apretó y no le responde nada al otro. Está mirando al rostro de Harry y le pide que vuelvan a casa.

Ella llama a Harry papá y Rodolphus ríe. Sus palabras lo persiguen mientras salen de la prisión.

—Él amará esto.

_Estaba soñando, pero no había bosque._

_Su corazón estaba acelerado, pero no había ninguna Delphi para detenerlo y preguntar sobre su entusiasmo._

_Estaba temblando, pero no había nieve para culparlo._

_Solo una mano fantasma encima del hueso de su cadera izquierda acariciándolo y un susurro detrás de su oreja, y cuando despierta cierra la puerta para que Delphi no lo viera apresurarse a cambiar sus sábanas manchadas por otras limpias._

…

Hermione y Ron piensan que está actuando extraño. Acababa de recibir otra carta de Molly sobre Ginny, y él lo tira mientras finge no ver la sonrisa de Delphi. También finge que no la ha visto revisar su correo todos los días y que nunca había recibido las cartas que Molly menciona.

No le importaba.

_A veces, a Harry olvida respirar. Era una tarea bastante simple, pero de vez en cuando simplemente no podía recordar cómo hacerlo. A veces sus pulmones solo se cerraban, la presión en su pecho era demasiado grande para manejar y no recordaba como inhalar._

_En los sueños, las manos fantasmales recorrían por su pecho hasta detenerse allí donde la piel cubría sus pulmones, órganos que lentamente volvían a la vida, como si todo lo que habían estado haciendo era esperar un permiso para hacerlo._

…

Harry está viendo unos reportes y Delphi está jugando con su cabello. Hermione y Ron los iban a visitar alrededor de las cuatro y necesitaba terminar para entonces.

—¿Estás emocionada por ver al bebé? —Le pregunta.

—¿Has parado de buscar? —Le responde en su lugar—. Ya no seguimos compartiendo sueños. Ni siquiera me dejas dormir contigo. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Las mejillas de Harry están rojas. La partida de Ginny definitivamente había afectado su lívido y era raro que no hubiera noche donde se despierte jadeando por culpa de sus gemidos. Si alguna vez despertase así _con_ Delphi acurrucada junto a él, tendría que matarse de la vergüenza.

Por eso, le asegura que todo está bien y trata de hacer una excusa sobre ‘siendo parte del proceso de crecer, lo que significa que tenía que aprender a dormir en su propia cama’. Accede a dejarla colarse en su habitación los viernes porque es débil.

Hermione parece reacia a dejar que Delphi cargue a Hugo. Ron le pregunta al moreno sobre Teddy y no le extraña la forma en que su hija aprieta sus labios.

_Se queja contra la almohada y siente una risa contra su espalda baja._

—_Tan exigente…_—_Hubo dedos acariciando su estómago y los músculos de Harry se estremecen_—, ¿_nadie te ha enseñado a esperar?_

_Una lengua se mueve hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y Harry nunca se había sentido más expuesto, tan vivo en toda su existencia. Presiona y alza su cuerpo contra el que está encima de él hasta sentir un pecho contra su espalda y muslos encima de los propios, igual que un bulto en los pantalones del otro contra su trasero._

_No hubo dolor en su pecho y el temblor que lo recorre fue tan intenso que gime._

_Lo quería. Ahora. Se había cansado de esperar._

_Hay otra risa y un brazo rodea su pecho sosteniéndolo en su lugar, de la cabeza a los pies contra el hombre que lo tenía en cuatro patas._

—_Encuéntralo, Harry._

_Había algo parecido a un empuje de caderas vestidas contra su espalda desnuda y Harry grita._

—_Encuéntralo._

_Se despierta con parsél en la punta de su lengua._

_Otra vez._

…

No había muchos casos que atender. Todos casi se habían olvidado del ataque al Ministerio y los días eran muy tranquilos.

Delphi cumple ocho y Rodolphus Lestrange muere en Azkaban. Harry la lleva al funeral.

Draco Malfoy está allí, como era de esperar. Esta casado ahora. Mira a Delphi como si estuviera mirando a un fantasma.

Ella quiere hablar, por lo que la deja, sin saber cómo actuar cuando la huérfana de un Mortífago siendo criada por el héroe a su lado pide un par de palabras durante el entierro.

—Rodolphus no siempre fue amable—comienza, y nunca lo llama papá—. Pero él me enseñó cosas importantes, y por eso estoy agradecida.

Ella mira el ataúd como si estuviera debatiendo con ella misma, y Harry solo quería abrazarla y terminar con el vacío en ambos.

—Gracias a ti encontré a Harry —susurra. Puede haber algo más que un propósito, pero alguien en la multitud empieza a gritar para alejar a Delphi -el pequeño _monstruo_\- del altavoz, y Harry pronto se acerca a ella y los desaparece cuando las cosas empezaron a volar hacia sus cabezas.

_Toda la semana le han enviado aulladores. Al parecer, la sociedad no había apreciado que la hija de un mortífago que había asesinado a sus familias haya recibido buenas palabras. Estaban enojados, y querían una disculpa pública._

_Harry se asegura de quemar todos y cada uno de ellos. Luego reúne cada pulgada de valentía que puede y se dirige a un bar gay muggle._

_Delphi estará bien con Andromeda y Teddy. Harry necesitaba deshacerse de los sueños._

_La carta de Hermione quema contra su bolsillo, sus palabras sobre la propuesta de Ginny, queriendo hablar se sentían como ácido contra su pierna._

_Cuando llega a casa ya no era virgen, y la voz en sus sueños ríe y ríe, y se desperta con un ruego en parsél pidiendo por más._

…

Las aguas se calmaron y Harry era capaz de llevar a Delphi al callejón Diagon sin temer por unos encuentros desagradables. Caminan por el callejón y le compra un helado. Están celebrando su ascenso como jefe del departamento de Aurores.

Ella le pregunta si estaba menos solo.

—¿Eres feliz ahora?

Compra un helado para él y comparte algunos detalles sobre su último caso en el departamento de Aurores.

A veces no puede evitar pensar qué, si bien Delphi ayuda a que el dolor desaparezca, nunca había sido insoportable hasta que la conoció.

_Ron y Neville pensaron que necesitaba una noche de chicos. Él trato de disfrutarlo._

_El dolor en su pecho era más una sensación fantasma cuando tenía a Delphi a su lado, pero pasada la medianoche se excusó y se apresura a regresar a casa._

_Había olvidado la horrible sensación de vacío que sintió antes de Delphi. Se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido._

_Por otro lado, pensó mientras acariciaba las oscuras hebras de la niña esparcidas en la almohada, qué quizás no lo había hecho._

…

Harry sollozaba, cada respiración sacudía su cuerpo violentamente cuando Delphi abre la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Papá?

Se ha quedado en cama, había despertado llorando. Tenía que _encontrar_ algo y _no podía_, y Delphi no estaba en su sueño y había olvidado lo terrible que era la soledad.

No podía encontrarlo y no podía parar, y se sentía tan hueco en su interior.

Delphi sube a la cama y limpia sus lágrimas.

—Está bien, papá. También lo siento. Todo está bien —respira su cabello y Harry nunca se había sentido tan patético y amado.

—No estoy solo, Delphi. —La voz del ojiverde se quiebra y se ve reflejado en los ojos de su niña—. Estoy roto. Y no puedo arreglarlo.

Solloza otra vez porque todo era demasiado. El dolor era mucho. Ni siquiera podía limpiar sus propias lágrimas.

Delphi se queda, y Harry vuelve a mirarla. Algo en su cara demuestra determinación.

—…Pero podemos, papá. Solo tenemos que ir a casa—Es suave. Un susurro. _Una promesa_—. ¿Confías en mí?

Harry lo hace. Por alguna razón, lo hace.

Deja que la niña lo lleve fuera de su casa, y los desapareció.

—_Tú sabes de quién es —Se burló de él Rodolphus—. Lo sabes muy bien._

_Harry lo sabía. No quería creerlo._

_No quería creer lo que decían de él._

_A menudo se pregunta si habría sido capaz de vivir con el agujero en su alma sí nadie hubiera encontrado a Delphi y le hubiera dado una muestra de lo que era volver a sentirse completo._

_¿Aunque tal vez eso no hubiera sido suficiente? ¿Podría el horcrux realmente haberse quitado de su alma de una manera que la había dejado dañada para siempre?_

_A veces esa pregunta le mantenía despierto por la noche._

…

Era la casa. La casa en la que la rescataron.

—Aquí es, papá. Cuidado con la cabeza, tía Millie siempre decía que el techo era demasiado bajo.

Ella tiene su pequeña mano agarrada con la suya mientras lo guía a través del largo laberintico pasadizo de mazmorras donde su equipo y él habían investigado durante meses después de encarcelar a todos los Mortífagos en la mansión. Sus pies no dudan.

—¿Puedes sentirlo, papá? Estamos cerca.

_Puede_ sentirlo. Algo en su estómago late como un segundo corazón.

Están cerca.

_Encuentraencuentraencuentraencuentra-_

—Solo nosotros podemos entrar —sus ojos estaban emocionados, ella palmea las paredes cercanas de manera frenética—. Solo nosotros, solo _Él_.

»_Sólo nosotros, papá. Sólo tú y yo y Padre._

El parsél le envía un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral y no quería _saber, _-pero no podía irse. Ahora no. No. Delphi corta su mano sobre las piedras en la pared y Harry ve el brillo de un hechizo de sangre desbloquearse antes que una puerta se abriera y docenas de velas se encendieran.

Él lo ve, y se apoya contra la pared más cercana porque sus rodillas se sienten débiles. Así que eso es lo que el Auror Iverns Jake había querido encontrar. No podía creer que el Ministerio había sido capaz de ocultar _esto_.

El cadáver de Lord Voldemort lo mira desde un ataúd negro, abierto. Se encuentra al final de una sala circular y Harry sabe que se supone que es un altar.

Delphi le tira de la manga y Harry no puede hacer otra cosa que seguirla a la habitación. Se ve tan pequeña al lado de la figura en pie del Señor Oscuro, su cabello salvaje como sus ojos y Harry definitivamente puede ver a Bellatrix en ella.

—Hola, padre. —Habla con devoción y presiona su cara con lo que Harry adivina es un hechizo de protección alrededor de su cuerpo. Su respiración deja una pequeña nube en la superficie del hechizo mientras habla—. Volví. Regresamos. ¿Lo prometí, recuerdas? Esperé hasta que estuviera listo, y ahora estamos aquí.

Harry esta temblando y nunca había sido tan consciente de si mismo desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Su sangre bulle bajo su piel, no puede moverse.

—Tío Rodolphus trajo a padre hace dos años, papá. Intentamos traerlo de vuelta, pero no sucedió. La magia de sangre es complicada, y ni siquiera tener el cuerpo de padre aquí ayudó —encontró sus ojos con los de Harry y sonrío—. Pero tú sucediste, papá.

Tío dijo que tenía que ser la conexión de sangre. El espíritu de padre había tratado de volver, pero no pudo, y un accidente activó la conexión sanguínea. Es por eso que nos encontramos en sueños, papá. Él tiene tu sangre. Y por ello, yo también la tengo. He estado esperado por ti durante tanto tiempo…

Harry se queda observando el_ rostro de Voldemort_ y siente sus rodillas tocar el suelo. Las manos de Delphi se sienten pequeñas cuando acuna su rostro, sosteniéndolo como una muñeca, y él está en todas partes donde Harry se obligó a no mirar.

Él está en el marrón oscuro en los ojos de Delphi, está en el delicado arco de su cuello, en los bordes de su rostro. Sí, el cabello definitivamente salió de Bellatrix, pero Delphi tiene tanto de _Voldemort_ que Harry se olvida como respirar cuando ella presiona su frente contra la suya.

—Yo también lo siento —Su voz es un susurro tan bajo que Harry podría haber pasado por alto—, el dolor.

Sus brazos se sienten inútiles a sus costados, no sabe qué hacer y los ojos de Delphi podrían haber puesto un hechizo sobre él. Sin embargo, Harry quiere creer. Quiere hacerlo con cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

—Esta es la razón por la que nací. Estoy aquí para ayudar, papá. Soy su as bajo la manga.

La risa de Rodolphus está en sus oídos, y luego no es la de Rodolphus y tampoco _ese _tipo de risa.

—Pero lo encontramos, podemos detener el dolor ahora—Ella suena muy esperanzada. Ella le suplica con los ojos—. ¿No quieres hacerlo?

Él quiere. Lo necesita para sanar. Quiere dejar de sentirse roto y ser capaz de respirar adecuadamente por la noche, cuando los largos dedos tracen sus costillas.

—_Papá, por favor_.

No debería seguir entendiendo el parsél. ¿Qué había hecho Rodolphus en ese ritual?

Los hermosos rizos de Delphi acarician su rostro y se ve como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Se ve tan pequeña en comparación con la figura blanca e impotente en el ataúd. El mismo Harry probablemente se ve muy pequeño en su posición de rodillas frente a él.

Pero hay algo pulsante calando sus huesos y sabe que Delphi también lo siente.

_—Él nos está esperando. _

_—¿En serio? —_El parsél sale de su lengua como si nunca se hubiera ido.

_—Está en medio. En la estación. Está esperando a que su familia lo traiga de vuelta._

Harry sabe lo que se requiere de él. Quizás ser el Maestro de las Reliquias -aunque sea por un solo instante- le había dado una manera de saber cómo hacer esto. Cómo hacer trampa. Cómo escapar de la muerte. Levanta su brazo, atrapado entre los dos como un secreto. Como un regalo.

Como una ofrenda.

—_Sangre_.

Delphi sonríe.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.  
Este y otro más iban a ser parte de unos fics pensados para Halloween. X’D Me atrasé como siempre, pero aquí está. Uno de los muchos que quiero traerles de esta autora qué escribe FAN-TÁS-TI-CO. La amo, ay.
> 
> [¿Y se nota que me ENCANTA los fics con finales abiertos?]
> 
> ¿Qué te pareció? Cualquier comentario, crítica, deseo y demás es bien recibido. <3
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. ♥
> 
> Nos vemos en otros proyectos.
> 
> Les quiere,  
Alyssa S.


End file.
